chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Simon Lewis
Simon Lovelace (geb. Lewis) ist der Parabatai von Clary Fray und ein aszendierter Schattenjäger. Ursprünglich war er ein Irdischer und etwa ein Jahr lang ein Vampir, bekannt als der Tageslichtler - da er anders als seine vampirischen Artgenossen auch in der Sonne existieren konnte. Beschreibung Zu Beginn der Buchreihe Chroniken der Unterwelt ist Simon 17 Jahre alt. Er wird beschrieben als eher nerdiger Junge, der besser in einen Schachclub als in eine Disko passt. Er hat dunkelbraunes Haar und trägt eine Brille. Seine Augen sind dunkel und werden von Clary als attraktiv beschrieben. Simon ist ein ruhiger Charakter, der auf Rollen- und Computerspiele steht. Er ist Mitglied einer Band mit seinen Freunden Matt, Kirk und Eric. Ein Runningag der Serie ist der ständig wechselnde Name dieser Band. Simon spielt Bass. Simon ist schon seit seiner Kindheit in seine beste Freundin Clary verliebt und geht später eine Beziehung mit ihr ein, die jedoch daran scheitert, dass Clary sich Jace verliebt. Beide bleiben trotzdem Freunde, da sie etwas sehr Intensives verbindet, und werden schließlich nach Simons Aszendierung zu Parabatai. Simon ist das jüngste von drei Kindern und lebt bei seiner Mutter Elaine. Sein Vater Levi ist schon früh verstorben. Seine älteren Geschwister sind bereits ausgezogen. Von ihnen ist nur seine Schwester Rebecca bekannt. Simon ist Jude. Weiterhin ist er seit seinem zehnten Lebensjahr Vegetarier, was ihm sein Dasein als Vampir erschwert hat. Er hat einen Führerschein, aber kein Auto. Simon hasst Trance und Katzen. Er steht auf Musik wie Solid Panda und Stepping Razor. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Simon und Clary lernen sich schon in der Grundschule kennen und schließen eine sehr enge Freundschaft, die auf Simons Seite irgendwann zu Liebe wird, ohne dass er sich jedoch traut, es Clary zu gestehen. Im 2. Jahr der Highschool gründet er mit seinen Freunden Matt, Eric und Kirk eine Band, deren Hauptbeschäftigung jedoch eher darin besteht, sich einen neuen Namen auszudenken. Dennoch proben sie jedes Wochenende in der Garage von Erics Eltern. City of Bones Simon schleppt schon lange seine Gefühle für seine beste Freundin Clary mit sich und hat inzwischen beschlossen, sich ihr endlich zu offenbaren, als der Schattenjäger Jace in ihr Leben tritt. Gleichzeitig verschwindet Clarys Mutter und Simon entdeckt eine Welt, von der er bisher nur geträumt hat: die Schattenwelt und ihre Mitglieder. Dadurch lernt er auch Isabelle Lightwood kennen, deren Attraktivität ihn sofort anzieht, ohne dass er seine Gefühle für Clary verliert. City of Ashes Während der kompletten ersten Hälfte des Buches zeigt Simon seltsame Symptome und geht schließlich zu dem New Yorker Vampir-Clan, weil er sich durch Raphaels Blut von diesem angezogen fühlt. Dort wird er fast getötet. Raphael bringt den halbtoten Simon zum Institut und übergibt ihn an Clary, Jace und Isabelle. Entweder wird Simon sterben oder seine Freunde müssen ihm die Chance geben, sich in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Clary entscheidet, dass er ein Vampir werden soll und dass er am liebsten auf einem jüdischen Friedhof begraben werden würde, wenn er es entscheiden könnte. Simon ersteht als Vampir neu. Am Ende von City of Ashes werden er und Maia entführt. Jace findet Simon, der im Sterben liegt. Dort lässt er Simon von seinem Blut trinken, das ihn zum Tageslichtler macht, d.h Simon kann ungestört in der Sonne herum spazieren, ohne das er verbrennt. City of Glass In City of Glass geht Simon zum Institut um mit Jace zu reden. Das Institut wird von Forsaken angegriffen und Simon wird verletzt, sodass Jace ihn kurzerhand einfach mitnimmt, als alle Anwesenden durch das Portal nach Alicante reisen, der Hauptstadt von Idris. Dort wird ihm versprochen, dass er nach New York zurückkehren könne, aber er wird von Inquisitor Aldertree in der Garnison eingesperrt. Erst später wird er von Jace wieder befreit. Kurz vor der großen Schlacht verlangt Raphael, dass Simon getötet wird, da er als Tageslichtler nicht in diese Welt gehört. Dies ist die Bedingung seines Clans, sollten sie gegen Valentin und sein Dämonenheer antreten. Zum Schutz trägt Clary Kains Mal auf Simons Stirn auf, damit er nicht verletzt werden kann. "Da sprach der HERR: Fürwahr, wer Kain totschlägt zieht sich siebenfache Rache zu. Und der Herr gab dem Kain ein Zeichen, dass ihn niemand erschlüge, der ihn fände." City of Fallen Angels Simon datet gleich zwei Mädchen (Maia und Isabelle), keine der beiden weiß von der jeweils anderen. Seiner Mutter hat er außerdem noch nicht erzählt, dass er ein Vampir ist. Als er es versucht, ist sie so entsetzt, dass Simon sofort ihr Gedächtnis löscht. Zudem scheint sich die halbe Unterwelt für Simon zu interessieren, denn er ist der "Tageslichtler", ein Vampir dem die Sonne nichts anhaben kann, darunter eine gewisse Camille Belcourt und ein Praetor Lupus-Mitglied Jordan Kyle. City of Lost Souls Simon rettet Clary, indem er mit Magnus den Erzengel heraufbeschwört und sein Kainsmal gegen das Schwert des Erzengels Michael tauscht. Nur mit dem Schwert eines Engels kann man Johnatan (Sebastian) töten und den Bund zwischem ihm und Jace trennen. Außerdem kommen Isabelle und er sich immer näher, so dass Isabelle ihn in einer Nacht, die sie zusammen in einem von Magnus Gästezimmern verbringen von ihrem Blut trinken lässt, weil ihm beim Küssen die Vampirzähne rausfahren. Isabelle möcht mit Simon zusammen sein, Simon steht auch auf Izzy, da sie es sich aber gegenseitig nicht sagen, kommen sie nicht richtig zusammen. City of Heavenly Fire In City of Heavenly Fire kommen Isabelle und Simon richtig zusammen. Er legt seine Gefühle für Clary ab und sieht sie nur noch als eine Freundin und ist nicht eifersüchtig auf Jace. Am Ende dieses Teils gibt er jede Erinnerung an die Schattenwelt, und somit auch die Erinnerungen an Clary, Izzy, und seine anderen Freunde, und sein Vampirdasein dem Dämon Asmodeus, um Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec und Magnus aus der Dämonenwelt zu retten. Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie Simon erinnert sich dank Magnus wieder an einige Dinge der Vergangenheit, allerdings nicht an viel. Da er den Schmerz in Clary und Isabelle sieht, wenn die nach dem Helden in ihm suchen, an den er sich nicht mehr erinnert, beschliesst er an die Akademie in Idris zu gehen, wo er sich innert zwei Jahren zu einem Schattenjäger ausbilden lässt, damit er seine Erinnerungen wieder vollständig zurückerhält und wieder der Held werden kann, der seine ehmaligen Freunde in ihm sehen. Im Laufe der zwei Jahre, bringt er Schattenjäger der Akademie dazu tiefer zu blicken und sie von ihren Vorurteilen gegenüber Schattenwesen und Irdischen etwas zu lösen. Er bekommt immer mehr Erinnerungen zurück, kommt Clary wieder näher, die ihn noch immer besser kennt als er sich selbst und immer genau zu wissen scheint, wie es ihm geht oder was sie sagen sollte. In Die Feuerprobe beschliessen die beiden nach Simons Verwandlung in einen Schattenjäger, den Parabatai-Bund einzugehen. Auch Isabelle kommt er wieder näher, nach ein paar misslungenen Versuchen. Sie kommen nach dauerdem hin und her wieder zusammen. Im letzten Band ist endlich die Azsesion, in der er aus dem Kelch der Engel trinkt, und zum Schattenjäger wird. Sein bester Freund und Mitbewohner der Akademie, George Lovelace, stirbt bei der Azsesion, woraufhin Simon in Gedenken an ihn seinen Schattenjägernamen annimmt und von nun an Simon Lovelace heißt. Auftritte * Chroniken der Unterwelt ** City of Bones **City of Ashes **City of Glass **City of Fallen Angels **City of Lost Souls **City of Heavenly Fire *Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie **Willkommen in der Schattenjäger-Akademie **Der verschollene Herondale **Der Teufel von Whitechapel **Nichts als Schatten **The Evil We Love **Könige, Fürsten, so bleich **Bittere Wahrheit **Die Feuerprobe **Zu endloser Nacht geboren **Angels Twice Descending Beziehungen * Simon & Jace * Simon & Maia * Simon & Isabelle * Simon & Clary en:Simon Lewis es:Simon Lewis ru:Саймон Льюис pl:Simon Lewis fr:Simon Lewis el:Σάιμον Λιούις Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Mundies Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt (Film) Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane Kategorie:Charakter Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt (TV-Serie) Kategorie:Lovelace Familie Kategorie:Charakter Die Dunklen Mächte Kategorie:Schattenjäger (Person)